Obsession
by Wolfess-Sanu
Summary: L is dealing with something new and very illogical while a certain psychopath has a new game to play. Beyond is back and his obsession has taken a radical turn. Whatever rhyme or reason, Beyond would own L. Taming him will be so damn fun.. -Discontinued-
1. Chapter 1

**Obsession**

_Pairing- Beyond Birthday x L Lawliet_

_Warnings- Yaoi, Lemon, Bondage Domination Sadism Masochism, Alternate Reality, Kinkiness, Neko L, Size Kink, Toys, and dark themes._

_Summary: L is dealing with something new and very illogical while a certain psychopath has a new game to play. Beyond is back and his obsession has taken a radical turn. Whatever rhyme or reason, Beyond would __**own **__L. Taming him will be so damn fun.. _

_Author's Note- Because I couldn't resist. For Anna, The-LAMBB, and xBeyondBirthdayx._

**Part One: Discovery**

For the first time in his life, L Lawliet was at a complete loss. He was an individual that thrived on facts and logic, things that he could touch and had seen before thousands of times. He preferred math and science over art and fiction.

But this…

Wide onyx eyes stared back at him as the slim detective placed a trembling hand on the cool glass of his reflection in the mirror. The trouble started at the top of his head. They weren't terribly noticeable until they moved, which they were doing quite a bit. Amongst his unruly black hair were two pointed feline ears of the same color. It was the pink color inside the furry appendages that stood out, but the most apparent was how they twitch and swerved to take in every sound. They were so expressive that his blank mask was obsolete.

The next thing that was unusual was his height. The sleuth was usually in a slouch and that did take away from his stature, but… He had been 5'3 when he had stood up straight. Now, he was certain he only stood at 4'5, even when standing straight which was now absent of any pain. Losing ten inches overnight was impossible. His expression darkened, but that only made apparent the final thing that was also impossible but clearly there to see and touch.

The very tip of a long black tail twitched in irritation along with his glare. It reached his ankles when relaxed but that wasn't now. He was anything but relaxed. What was he, exactly? A housecat's tail tapered off at the tip to a point and the ears were richly furred while a housecat's became bald around the curves and tips.

Not a housecat then… Some variety of wild cat? There was a likeness to a Puma or a Leopard, but he couldn't especially place a species when all he had was two pieces to go by. Why did the species matter? He wasn't a cat! Lawliet watched the ears press back against his head and his wide eyes examined his expression.

He was frightened.

Of course he was frightened, L could be scared. Anyone would be scared if they found themselves in this…condition? He didn't know exactly what to call it. L focused on the feline body parts and realized he had been calling them 'the' ears and not 'my' ears. He must still be in some state of denial. He wasn't a type to delay things, so he breathed in slowly and reached up, taking the soft appendage between thumb and forefinger. It was warm and alive, twitching at the touch. He rubbed the furry ear between his fingers and then pinched it.

He hissed through his teeth. The ears lowered from the pain.

"That hurts…" He whispered, immediately trying to rub the hurt away. They relaxed back into an upright position. That was his pain and they had reacted accordingly, so they were definitely **his **ears. He focused on the rest of him. When he had sprang out of his crouch earlier upon his new discovery, his pants had tripped him up because he had lost height. L had discarded them as he went through his room. His loose white shirt now reached his knees, making him look like a child wearing clothing too big for him.

He was a detective, so he had to be thorough. Had anything else changed besides his height? Had anything else been added besides his ears and that tail? Slim fingers plucked at the hem of the shirt and he tugged it off, now standing nude in front of the bathroom mirror. His body structure was smaller, but the defining features of an adult were still there. This was not a child's body but being smaller gave him a deceptively soft look. His legs still had the muscle curvature from training in capoeira and they had always been rather hairless, but that was just one of his oddities.

His entire complexion was still pale and his ribs were still sticking out just slightly.. His chest was hairless like his legs and the pubic hair at his navel was sparse. Those things were ordinary. Lawliet turned slightly, looking at his tail. It joined seamlessly with his skin at the curve of his bottom. People often called it 'the tail bone' but he had never imagined that he would ever use it in this context. His tail was the same color of his ears and his hair. His fingers skimmed it, not daring to harm it like he had with his ears.

The slim detective parted his lips and looked at his teeth. No change. Did that mean he still had a human diet? The thought that he could still eat sweets was comforting. He still had human ears… L snapped his fingers next to them, finding them to work normally. He repeated the action with his new ear and winced at the sharp noise. Both ears functioned, just on different levels.

Wammy…

L's dark rimmed eyes glanced at the denim jeans crumpled on the carpet outside of the bathroom, where his cell was in the pocket. His room didn't have cameras in it, whereas the rest of this building did. This place was just one of the high security facilities that had been built for when Lawliet was between cases and needed a place to stay.

He needed Wammy, now. Would his guardian reject him now that he looked like this…? No, Watari was professional and they had a strong relationship. Certainly they could find a resolution together? L picked up his shirt and tugged it back on, quickly walking to the discarded pants, his tail twitching with anxiety. When he retrieved his cell phone, he pressed it to his human ear, the feline one's flattening to his head.

It only rang once.

"Yes, L? What is it?" The elderly inventor's voice was calm, very soothing. But it only served to heighten his fear. The detective's eyes widened and he paused, swallowing dryly. Silence stretched out between them.

"…What's wrong?" The tone was paternal, not worried. L clamped down on his fears to find his voice.

"Watari…?" His voice was a gasp, heavy with emotion.

"Yes?" Concern now, he could hear the man moving things.

"You'd never leave me, would you?" The sleuth asked in a low voice.

"Of course not! L, are you okay?" Quillish Wammy had obviously been shocked by the question, it was revealed in his voice.

"I need you to come to my room, please." L managed his normal flat tone. There was a pause.

"Of course." They both hung up and L checked to be sure that the shirt covered him. He was decent and he waited, counting the seconds. His feline ears tilted towards the door when he heard footsteps on the carpet. He counted fourteen, starting at the other end of the hallway. There was a tangible pause before Watari turned the knob. The detective couldn't tear his eyes from the floor, even when the fluorescent light from the hallway colored his room.

Silence… It was oppressive, and L could feel his heart pounding harder. It was like the air had thickened in an attempt to choke off his breath.

Finally, the door shut. More silence. Did Wammy take one look at him and decide to leave?

"When did this happen?" Was the soft question. Lawliet slowly moved his eyes up and to the door. His guardian was looking at him in surprise and curiosity.

"I woke up like this…" L answered. Watari nodded and frowned in concern.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" The question made L smile shyly at his guardian. It was just like Wammy to take something like this in stride.

"No…It just feels odd." He answered. Another nod and the elderly man's expression relaxed.

"Come here, let me see you properly." Watari insisted gently and the detective walked over to his guardian, shocked that he only reached the man's lower chest. He tentatively raised his head and looked up at Wammy. Although he had confirmed that he wasn't a child, he felt like one in this moment. Out of respect for his space, he wasn't touched, but those wizened eyes had softened.

"Besides the, er, ears and tail; has anything else changed? I noticed your height right away."

"I examined myself before you came, but nothing else seems to be different. At least externally." L amended, "I don't know how this happened and I can't find any logical explanation. What should I do?" Watari looked at him.

"L, that is your body. What do you _want _to do?" The inventor answered immediately. L paused for a bit.

"I don't think it will interfere with my work and the heightened auditory ability might help in some circumstances. That would be an advantage. We don't have anyone in the medical field that we trust enough to examine me without wanting to experiment. Trying to remove the limbs has unknown outcomes, I might bleed to death or become impaired." The detective stated as Quillish Wammy nodded in understanding.

"So we continue as usual?" Watari questioned. L nodded.

"Yes, we'll continue solving cases. I probably will never be able to visit the orphanage again or have anyone else as company, but that's just a small inconvenience. I can still operate through my laptop…" The detective trailed off as his guardian smiled and placed his hands on his small shoulders.

"We'll be fine, Lawliet." Wammy murmured. L's new tail swayed behind him as he smiled back.

Watari was right, this wasn't devastating. He could continue solving cases as usual.

Little did L know just how wrong he was…

It was raining in Los Angles, darkening the pavement of a high security criminal insane asylum. The on-site mortician glanced out the barred window and sighed. The weather sure did match his mood. It wasn't often that one of these psychos passed away and he wasn't too keen on dissecting bodies these days. It was always the same with criminals for the past few weeks. Heart attack. But he couldn't just make up a false report, no, he had too high a work ethic for that. Walking into the freezer, the man paused and frowned, his eyes on the ground. There were bare footprints on the floor, the body temperature melting the shapes in the ice. He readjusted his glasses.

"What on earth?" They went to the back of the freezer, leading from an open shelf. He pulled it open and gasped in shock.

"What seems to be the problem?" A calm voice asked from behind him. The mortician pointed at the empty shelf.

"The body is gone!" He cried.

"So it is…" The voice had changed, self-satisfied. The man turned and his eyes widened. Behind him stood a naked man, ebony tresses covering his eyes. The smirk widened into a cruel and amused curve as the mortician stumbled back.

"But…! You were dead!"

"Oh…Not quite, doc." Was the playfully sinister response. The naked man raised his face and bright crimson eyes glittered excitedly at the frightened man who gawked. The inmate he had to examine was Beyond Birthday? But…

"Where are your burns?!" He gasped out. The smirk vanished.

"That doesn't matter. Do you know what this is?" Beyond held up an empty syringe with thumb and forefinger.

"It's empty…" The mortician answered with a confused frown. The doctor cried out when he was knocked over, the murderer sitting on his chest to keep him down. The deranged grin was back.

"Henh Henh… Your numbers are up, doc." B delicately pulled the plunger up, filling the chamber with air. The mortician paled in horror.

"No! Don't do that!" He begged. Those crimson eyes moved to his face.

"I would've taken my sweet time for you, but I'm cold and I need your clothes. Getting blood on them would be an inconvenience." He briskly shoved the needle in the man's jugular, depressing the plunger. The man gargled and his eyes bulged before his heart skipped a beat and then stopped. Beyond grinned and quickly stripped the body, taking great care to place the nametag in the correct place and to slip the plastic key card in the pocket. The clothes were uncomfortable, but they would help him escape. He gripped 'Lucan Vento's' shoulders and moved the body onto the body rack and closed the shelf. He disposed of the syringe in the hazardous materials bin after wiping his prints from it.

B knew this facility and the guards schedules. The timing was perfect as he walked down one corridor after another, all empty.

Beyond Birthday simply walked out of the facility, free after two years of confinement. He raised his face to the sky, letting the rain water pelt his face. The blood red eyes opened and the killer walked out onto the crowded LA streets. It was good to be free again because he had a new goal. Of course it involved L Lawliet, but he wasn't bent on becoming better. No, he had lost his game fair and square. He had a new purpose. His lips curled into an eager smile.

He would find Lawliet and he would take him.

If he couldn't beat L, then he would have the detective to himself.

He would **own **L Lawliet.

His lips moved to form one word.

"Mine."

**To be continued…**

_**Author's Note: Love it? Hate it? Want more?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Obsession**

_Pairing- Beyond Birthday x L Lawliet_

_Warnings- Yaoi, Lemon, Bondage Domination Sadism Masochism, Alternate Reality, Kinkiness, Neko L, Size Kink, Toys, and dark themes._

_Summary: L is dealing with something new and very illogical while a certain psychopath has a new game to play. Beyond is back and his obsession has taken a radical turn. Whatever rhyme or reason, Beyond would __**own **__L. Taming him will be so damn fun.. _

_Author's Note- Because I couldn't resist. For Anna, The-LAMBB, and xBeyondBirthdayx._

**Part Two: Cover up**

Two assistants stood in the autopsy freezer, staring at their boss. His skin was blue and his body was cold. Lucan was on the slab, but the tag read 'Beyond Birthday.' They had brought the serial killer in late in the evening. There had been no pulse, but now his body was missing and replaced with the lead mortician's. They exchanged glances.

"Is it possible that we got it wrong?" The younger one asked. The older man's eyes widened.

"No, we both confirmed it. No pulse, dead at 6:42pm last night." There was a brief moment of silence between them.

"What do we do? He was one of L's…" The words stopped and they shot each other harried expressions.

"No way. We didn't fuck it up. We'll just report Lucan died in an accident. Beyond Birthday is dead."

"But-"

"No! Do you realize what would happen to our jobs, to us, if L found out that this happened? He checked up on the psycho every month! Besides, he was dead when we put him in the freezer last night, his body might have been removed by someone else."

"But who killed Dr. Lucan then?"

"I don't know! File the report already!" They weren't comfortable with a cover up, but they both had families…

Being part cat wasn't as much as a hindrance as L had initially thought. It had taken him a bit to get used to it. Though why it had happened still bothered him since he didn't know and Lawliet liked to know the reasons to everything. It had been three days and he was coping just fine. His toes curled around the edge of the chair he was perched on, his tail twitching as he stacked sugar cubes. The pointed ears shot up straight when his cell rang. Frowning he plucked the device from the desk and placed it to his human ear.

"Yes?"

"L? This is Roger." Lawliet's ears immediately flattened to his hair. Roger didn't contact him often but when he did…

"What has happened?" The detective asked, forcing his voice to stay level.

"B is dead."

Beyond…? No! L had checked on him less than two weeks ago. He had been in perfect health. The hand resting on his knees clenched tightly. There was one possibility…

"Heart attack?" He questioned, voice flat.

"Yes."

Kira.

"Very well." L hung up the phone, gripping it tightly. Roger would probably have the impression that he didn't care, but that wasn't true. He cared about every one of his successors, but the first generation had always held a firm place in his heart. A had committed suicide under pressure and B had gone on to try to surpass him as a murderer. The detective lowered his head, feeling guilt burn in his chest. He had been too hard on them and made a fatal error. L blamed himself and now…

B was gone too and he felt the same tearing pain within him that he had felt with A. L felt something wet trail down his face and he reached up to touch the warm liquid. He rarely cried, he could count the times he had on one hand. His slim fingers rubbed the liquid away.

He had to go after Kira. The slim detective stood, placing his phone next to his tea and walked to the next room. Wammy blinked at the lowered ears and limp tail.

"L? What's wrong?" That question seemed to be commonplace now…

"Beyond is dead." Lawliet whispered. Watari's eyes became very tired as he stared at his charge.

"How sad. The poor boy was never the same after A's death…L?" He recognized that expression.

"I'm going after Kira. I'm certain that he is the cause of B's death. Please gather all information on criminal heart attacks so I can study them."

"Of course, sir…"

Beyond hated wearing contacts. They blurred his sharp vision and his fingers itched to reach up and get them out. But just like with the uncomfortable clothes, they were a necessary evil. He didn't want Lawliet to know he was being pursued. He didn't want L to be aware of him until the very last second.

Capturing someone alive was harder than simply killing them. But he intended to keep L and so had to be delicate about his every action until he had the detective.

B slid the credit card through the machine and nodded to the cashier. Lucan was living under his means if he could purchase airline tickets so easily. The mortician had seemed like a frugal person, it only served to make this easier.

"England, sir?" The woman asked with a smile.

Things really were easier with the contacts…he wanted to kill her.

"Yes, I hear the hunting is good this time of year." He grinned and the cashier coughed, immediately timid of the man that could make such an expression.

"Big game?" She questioned with a shaky smile, still trying to maintain the airport's good customer service. The grin turned into an amused curve.

"You have no idea." B took his ticket from the shaken woman.

"H-Have a good flight, sir."

She was lucky that he needed to be subtle…

**To be continued…**

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for all of the reviews! Keep them coming! This was shorter than normal 'cause I rushed it. I'll take better care to make them longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Obsession**

_Pairing- Beyond Birthday x L Lawliet_

_Warnings- Yaoi, Lemon, Bondage Domination Sadism Masochism, Alternate Reality, Kinkiness, Neko L, Size Kink, Toys, and dark themes._

_Summary: L is dealing with something new and very illogical while a certain psychopath has a new game to play. Beyond is back and his obsession has taken a radical turn. Whatever rhyme or reason, Beyond would __**own **__L. Taming him will be so damn fun.. _

_Author's Note- Because I couldn't resist. For Anna, The-LAMBB, and xBeyondBirthdayx._

**Part Three: Hide out**

England hadn't changed at all, Beyond mused as he looked at the overcast sky. As he began to walk, B figured that he was doing well so far, he had yet to kill anyone besides the mortician. But that didn't mean he didn't want to, no, he really wanted to, very much so. He had seen several people with their life spans nearly to zero and B had to fiercely remind himself of his larger and much more important goal.

L.

To murder someone now would be far too telling. Even if he tried, Beyond could not change his mode of operation, and that would tip Lawliet off. He might be insane, but he was a genius. He could abstain until after he had the detective. After all…he now had an explanation for everything whereas he had been clueless before. Would you justly persecute a wolf for killing livestock? No, it was their nature. Just like killing was for Beyond Birthday.

He had died, yes, but one simple fact had caused his spirit to recoil…

The last thing to develop in a Shinigami was their eyes…

He could not survive the desolate landscape of their world, because according to his eyes, he was finished changing. But he was very much human and could not stay. He had been shocked when something calling itself the 'Shinigami King' had spoken to him. It had explained the ability of his eyes and had said that he could not dwell in this realm. It had also explained that his unusual backlash back into life would effect the one that he cared for most. He had known immediately who it was. 'Cared for' was a loose term. Obsession was so much closer, but had the same effect.

A soft smirk pulled at B's lips as he wondered just what had happened to L Lawliet. Whatever it was, it had to be amusing to make such a tone enter a powerful being's voice. He was eager to see the detective. The absence of the burns was a blessing because it would make him stick out. He also adored the fact that he looked like Lawliet again.

The killer walked briskly down the street and ducked into an internet café. He couldn't continue to use the mortician's credit card because it would be closed due to his death. The airline tickets would be overlooked. He hopped into a chair and began typing at a computer, receiving some looks because he was curled up like L. First things first, he had to get financially secure. He quickly hacked into the database of the world's largest bank and set up an account. He playfully put it under 'Jonathan Deer', drawing the name from 'John Doe.' The ruby eyed murderer then found every account that had over a million dollars in it and stole only one hundred from each.

Why only one hundred? Because it would be overlooked. When someone was rich, such an amount was pocket change and they would figure that there had been an error in the balance because of them. Beyond watched Jonathan Deer's balance go from the hundreds, to the thousands, to the thousands of thousands. When he finally reached 1.5 million, he stopped. He had been at it for four hours and the killer had more things to do. Besides, that amount was more than adequate. He cleared the history and deleted the program that he had made to draw the money out. Even if that wasn't enough, he was at a public place that had many customers. He would only be here once.

B used the same alias to establish a false identity. Why go to a con-man if he could do it himself? Besides… Beyond would have to kill the person to get him out of the way. He made sure to make it under the same name of his bank account and at a very small country with loose security. After another two hours, it had been established that Jonathan Deer was an American orphan that had lived in Sweden with a family that had died in a fire last week. His papers had been lost in the fire, so he sent a request for them to be reprinted and was greeted with an apologetic email that stated that they were sorry about his family and would have them ready in a few days. Even though he didn't have identification on him, his new identity would be confirmed by the Swedish government.

Wiping the computer took one more hour and it was getting dark outside. B took a napkin and gently wiped his prints from the keyboard and then made a show of wiping his hands just in case someone was looking. They would assume he was phobic. Beyond Birthday left the café and found an alley to stay in. He couldn't go to the bank so late and he didn't need the money until he had a plan. From the current news that he had browsed, L was not on a case. That meant that he was in one of his many hide outs. He could be anywhere, but Beyond knew that L would mostly default to England, with a seventy percent certainty. If someone needed him at Wammy's, the detective would be close. He would also be comforted by being in a familiar country.

More than L, Quillish Wammy would want to be close to his orphanage. That raised the possibility quite a bit but if the killer was right, then L would be on the Kira case very soon. Where ever Kira was, Lawliet would go. Beyond wanted to get to the sleuth before he even had a chance to pursue Kira. L Lawliet belonged to him and he didn't want L to be killed by someone that didn't even know the art of murder. Kira didn't even get blood on his hands, what a coward.

There was only one thing to do to discover L's location.

Beyond had to infiltrate Wammy's House.

Roger sighed in exasperation. He abhorred bedtime because it took everyone on staff to get the children in bed. Getting a bunch of geniuses to bed was an everyday task that was both frustrating and taxing. They always were doing something that needed 'five more minutes' or insisting that they weren't tired. The one that was most difficult to get into bed was Mello. Near was quiet and would obediently go to bed, usually with an armful of toys, but the blonde boy would fight tooth and nail with Roger. Just like now…

"Don't tell me to 'go to bed', Roger. That's for children that don't have a damn brain and need to be reminded." To be so small and young, Mello sure did have a mouthy attitude that took up the room.

"Mello, I'm not implying that you are stupid, it's just time that you-"

"Oh, but you are! Don't lie, Roger, you are reminding me which is a direct insult to my intelligence." The blonde insisted with a scowl.

"Do we have to do this every night, Mello?" Roger sighed.

"That depends, do you want to keep insulting me every night?" Was the stubborn reply.

"It's just a common courtesy that we offer all children, plus it's the rules."

"No, it's an insult." Okay, they just went around in a circle… Roger pinched his nose, wondering again for the thousandth time why he worked here if he hated children so much.

"Mello, if you go to bed, I'll tell the staff to quit reminding you every night. Would that be sufficient?"

"A bribe? Is that all you can do, Roger?" Mello smirked. Roger sighed heavily.

"And increase your chocolate allowance?" The old man added. The small blonde considered and then nodded.

"Very well, but if you don't keep your terms, you'll have to double it." Mello turned on his heel and left, which made the caretaker relax. Now he could return to his office and not come out until he was absolutely needed tomorrow. He returned to his office and sat down at his desk. A slight chill made him turn and frown. When had he opened the window…? Roger got up and shut it, blaming it on the old building.

Beyond grinned to himself as he walked away from the darkened orphanage, having memorized the information he had found on Roger's cell phone. For now, all he had was a cryptic string of numbers, but as soon as he had access to a computer in the morning, he would be able to take those numbers and pinpoint exactly where L was in England. Roger should really lock up his things when he wasn't in his office.

"Henh henh henh… Ha ha… Kwhahahahaha!" Beyond couldn't stop the laughter bursting from his lips. It was all just so easy. Roger had gotten lax because he felt safe in Wammy's and had left a beacon to where Lawliet was just laying on his desk. It was just so damn funny… The hard part would be breaking into the place and stealing L, but that challenge was what he craved.

"Tomorrow, Lawli… And then I'll have you." A thumb trailed up to his lips and they turned into an excited and sadistic curve.

"Tomorrow… I'll make you mine, Lawliet. Henh henh henh…"

**To be continued…**

**Author's Note: Yes, this chapter was B-centric, because I needed to get quite a lot done on his part. ^^ But don't worry, L will be in the next one!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Obsession**

_Pairing- Beyond Birthday x L Lawliet_

_Warnings- Yaoi, Lemon, Bondage Domination Sadism Masochism, Alternate Reality, Kinkiness, Neko L, Size Kink, Toys, and dark themes._

_Summary: L is dealing with something new and very illogical while a certain psychopath has a new game to play. Beyond is back and his obsession has taken a radical turn. Whatever rhyme or reason, Beyond would __**own **__L. Taming him will be so damn fun.. _

_Author's Note- Because I couldn't resist. For Anna, The-LAMBB, and xBeyondBirthdayx._

**Part Four: Captured**

L Lawliet was beginning to become concerned. He had been adding an unusual amount of milk to his coffee lately, which was very uncharacteristic. Had he been effected mentally by this transformation? He knew it was a small thing to worry over, but he had to be aware of the possibilities. Was this tiny change in behavior a precursor to more radical feline habits? It was a frightening theory. If he continued this, he might not be able to act as L and solve cases. That was the worse case scenario…

Spearing a strawberry on the prongs of a fork, L lifted the fruit to his mouth and ate it almost irritably. Really, he should be focusing on the mountain of folders Watari had provided on heart attacks in relation to criminals. But… Lawliet delicately placed the fork on his desk, moving his hands to grasp his knees. There was this…almost nagging sensation, like he was waiting for something or was grasping for a memory that he didn't quite remember. It was infuriating. He didn't like this at all…

Sighing, the detective curled his black tail around his body and glanced at the time. Nearly midnight… Was Quillish still awake or would L be disturbing him at this hour? He wasn't given much time to consider because his monitor flared to life, the relaxed ears shooting upwards in surprise.

-L, I just reviewed all of the electrical equipment. I believe we have been compromised.- Watari spoke quickly as the sleuth hopped out of his crouch and frantically keyed in a series of codes. The program scanned the equipment and Lawliet froze, dilated eyes widening. Someone had went to all three external locations and cut every key wire that would alert them to danger. If Wammy hadn't done a manual scan, then they would have been completely blind to it.

"How long ago did this occur and are there any signs of entry?" L kept his voice level, but his tail was thrashing nervously, ears pressed back.

-The last wire was cut five minutes ago. I'm powering the secondary cameras now…- L watched intently as his screen was filled with sixty viewpoints. His wide gaze darted across them rapidly before stopping.

"The intruder is in the ventilation system…Watari…" L murmured, wanting his guardian to be near him.

-At once, sir.- The elderly inventor responded curtly before ending their connection. Though the slim detective was calm on the surface…the human surface, L amended when he realized his feline features were giving him away; he was trying desperately to keep his breathing steady. Who would know this location? And what were their motives? Coming up with nothing, L reached for his laptop.

The power died.

They were completely vulnerable.

Unable to contain his fear, Lawliet's ears flattened to his spiky hair as he called for his caretaker. He knew Wammy would be armed and quickly ducked into a side room, grabbing a pistol. Having the senses of a feline was never more of a blessing than now. The sleuth could see as clearly as if the lights were still active.

Calming himself as much as possible, L lifted the gun and crouched behind the sofa. He could hear someone making their way steadily to this room, but was it the intruder or Wammy? Keeping absolutely still, L waited with his gun trained on the door.

It opened easily and the small detective relaxed.

"Watari…" He breathed softly, setting the gun aside. L was halfway across the room before there was a sharp thud and the figure of his guardian fell limply to the floor. The detective's breath hitched and he froze. Standing over Quillish Wammy was a slim figure wearing a night vision mask.

Even though L was frightened of being seen like he was, he scowled and took a step back, ready to dart for the loaded pistol.

"I wouldn't do that, L." The intruder murmured lightly.

That voice… L was rendered immobile once more, watching with wide eyes as the shadowed figure reached up and unclipped the mask. Revealing a face that was exactly like his own, belonging to a person that he had grieved for. Eager crimson eyes glowed as the doppelganger grinned widely.

"Beyond…" Lawliet whispered disbelievingly. Shockingly, relief washed through the detective. B wasn't dead… Kira hadn't murdered him. His dark half hummed, pleased that his predecessor had called him by name. Not that wretched code name that he was 'gifted' at Wammy's House. Running appraising eyes over the super sleuth, Beyond chuckled darkly.

"Oh my, Lawli. I do believe you are turning into a cat." L tensed at the statement. Not only because it was referring to his new…look, but because Beyond had turned his real name into a nickname. How had B gotten his true name? L had never felt so much uncertainty in his life. The murderer cocked his head to the side, a slow smile tugging at his lips.

"You are small, too… I'm afraid that I quite like this change in you, L. I like it so much." Beyond's voice took on a dangerous, husky quality. L became rigid with fear, eyes darting to his guardian and estimating how quickly he could get to his pistol and get off a shot… Nausea bit at the lithe detective's senses, cutting off any further thoughts about harming B. He clutched at his stomach and tightly closed his eyes. Why was he getting sick? Was it because he didn't want to hurt his successor…? Or something more?

A cool touch at his face made L's eyes snap open. He desperately shoved at his doppelganger but it was no use. The size and weight difference made the situation too much like an unruly child trying to scream and kick at a patient parent. This had obviously occurred to Beyond, a breathy laugh escaping as he pulled Lawliet closer.

"I had hoped that I wouldn't have to resort to this…but…" There was a slight pinch of pain as B inserted a needle into the struggling detective's arm, depressing the plunger quickly. L blinked as his movements began to become sluggish, his eyes becoming heavy. Beyond gently withdrew the needle and cradled the smaller form of the sleuth in his arms.

"Wha…?" L's feline ears were drooping sleepily as the sedative raced through his bloodstream. The ruby eyed killer hushed the detective softly and pressed a kiss to those soft appendages before nuzzling happily into the other's wild hair.

"Don't worry, my dear Lawli. I won't kill you and if you are good, I might explain everything." L felt a rush of vertigo as Beyond lifted him easily from the floor, carrying him over Wammy's unconscious form.

"B…" L murmured, struggling against the drug.

"Rest now, Lawliet." The murderer whispered and everything faded as L closed his eyes.

Beyond gingerly searched around the facility for a blanket, carefully wrapping his precious query in the clean cotton before beginning the half mile trek through the trees to his vehicle. Laughter bubbled up in his throat as the killer smiled at the vulnerable detective. This was so much fun! And he could never recall being so satisfied or happy with anything before now. Why hadn't he thought of this before?! Tapering the laughter into quiet chuckles, Beyond's crimson eyes roved over Lawliet's changed form.

It saddened him a bit that he couldn't emulate the detective perfectly now, but the pros outweighed the cons. The change in L's height and weight was a natural high. He found himself adoring the rush of power. The sleuth couldn't be more than four and a half feet tall, reaching B's lower chest at most. And a cat!

"Henh, henh…" He had never properly owned a pet before. Usually, he would dissect them to see what they were like on the inside. Beyond would make especially sure to take care of L.

"Just like a kitten…" The murderer whispered, holding the lithe sleuth closer.

Step one: Capture L Lawliet. Accomplished.

Step two: Break down Lawli's defenses to tame him. To be commenced.

**To be continued..**

**Author's Note: Firstly, I would like to apologize for the huge delay on updates. I've been extremely busy and I'm getting ready to attend college in the Fall. So hopefully (with some nice reviews and cookies?) with some encouragement I'll be able to continue this. 3 I hope you are enjoying this! Now click the magic button!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Obsession**

_Pairing- Beyond Birthday x L Lawliet_

_Warnings- Yaoi, Lemon, Bondage Domination Sadism Masochism, Alternate Reality, Kinkiness, Neko L, Size Kink, Toys, and dark themes._

_Summary: L is dealing with something new and very illogical while a certain psychopath has a new game to play. Beyond is back and his obsession has taken a radical turn. Whatever rhyme or reason, Beyond would __**own **__L. Taming him will be so damn fun.. _

_Author's Note- Because I couldn't resist. For Anna, The-LAMBB, and xBeyondBirthdayx._

**Part Five: Broken**

The first thing that L became aware of was the sound of metal against metal. It struck him as odd, since the sound was peculiar. It was usually metal against china as Wammy prepared his tea. It wasn't often that he slept and when he did, his caretaker tended to dote on him more than usual. The second was the sensation of pressure around his wrists and ankles. That was definitely not normal…

And then, he remembered.

Lawliet's eyes shot open and he attempted to sit up, discovering that he was chained to a bed. His range of motion was very limited, so he had to relax back onto the sheets in order to regain any type of comfort. Mind racing, the detective observed his new surroundings. This room was furnished like a home, not a hotel. So that meant that any attempts at calling out for help would be in vain. How had B secured such a place in such a short amount of time? Money, most likely. People could be swayed to anything for a large amount. That or the killer had murdered someone. Each scenario was likely.

"Ah, you're awake." A pleased voice murmured and the wild haired sleuth looked at the entryway to see his other half leaning against the doorframe with a wide smile. He quickly recognized the sound of metal on metal as Beyond caressed a brand new blade with a whetstone. Sharpening it… His ears pressed back at the noise and the murderer stopped, smiling.

"Don't be frightened, Lawli. I already said I wouldn't kill you." B reassured, placing the whetstone on the table next to the door. He approached with the knife still in hand. L tensed, his tail stiffening as the mattress dipped under the copy's weight, the killer sitting next to him.

"Then what are you planning?" The detective questioned, keeping his tone flat. Beyond stared at him and then laughed lowly.

"Your ears are giving you away, dear Lawliet." The killer pointed out, ignoring L's question. The sleuth returned the favor.

"How do you know my name?" He shot back. Beyond Birthday grinned slowly, his blood red eyes moving over Lawliet's head before returning to his deceptively blank eyes.

"That's a secret. If you are good, I might tell you." B murmured. Again, his doppelganger had mentioned being 'good', as for what that entailed… Lawliet frowned, eyes moving over Beyond Birthday critically. Now that the shock had worn off, he noticed several crucial details. Most noticeably was the complete absence of severe burns. B's skin was flawless, as if the event had never taken place. Not even decades of plastic surgery could remove such trauma. Secondly, there was a subtle glow to those crimson eyes. It wasn't a reflection or play of light, but a constant abnormal glow. Beyond's lips pulled into a wide smirk and he leaned over the bound sleuth.

"Notice something, Lawli?" He whispered, bringing the flat of the blade across L's cheek. It took everything L had not to flinch.

"You've changed…" He returned as calmly as he could manage.

"So have you." B returned quietly, turning the knife onto its point and grazing it lightly down the detective's collar bone. L closed his eyes and swallowed nervously, tail stiff. He'd seen what brutal things Beyond could do with a blade. It was his favorite medium.

"Roger said you were dead." The knife stopped moving and was withdrawn, causing the smaller of the two to open his eyes once more. Beyond was staring at him intensely, the new glow in those eyes adding an especially predatory appearance.

"Were you sad, Lawliet?" B questioned, tapping the tip of the blade against his chin in consideration. L tensed and frowned.

"You didn't deny it." The slim original pointed out. Had B truly died? It was as possible now as waking up with feline features.

"And you avoided answering my question," the killer smiled, "I'm flattered." Lawliet adverted his eyes.

"How are you alive?" He asked curiously. Beyond sighed and frowned, rolling his shoulders slowly to pop them.

"I'm tired of questions." B murmured and he raised the silver knife between them, leaning over his captive. He gently separated the collar of L's white shirt from his skin and drew the blade down, the cotton threads popping apart. L desperately tried to control his breathing as his shirt was cut in two, revealing his pale torso to questing crimson eyes. B stared hard for a few long moments before slitting both sleeves open, the clothing ultimately useless as it laid in tatters underneath the small body. Beyond set the knife aside and placed his hand over Lawliet's chest, smirking at the speeding pace throbbing underneath his fingers. L's face may be blank, but his heart was racing. So scared…

"Let's begin, shall we?" The lithe killer whispered, reaching in his back pocket to draw out a fresh syringe filled completely with blue liquid. L jerked in his restraints.

"Beyond, stop!" He demanded and his copy smiled widely, pinning one of Lawliet's arms down.

"Why should I? I put so much work into this mixture. Plus, you are not in the position to order me around, Lawlipop." B purred, watching with intense interest as the needle pierced L's pale skin. He depressed the plunger slowly, holding the smaller man down so his struggles wouldn't interrupt the flow of liquid.

"Get off of me, Backup." L snarled, obviously angry. The ruby eyed killer made a bored noise.

"Your attempts to anger me are adorable. That name doesn't bother me anymore. Besides…" Beyond withdrew the needle, "I'm already done." Lawliet frowned defiantly, watching B chuck the syringe across the room. The tiny glass shattered against the wall. Beyond took Lawliet's chin in between his fingers and forced the sleuth to look at him.

"You'll hate me so much through this, L. But when I get done with you, calling me 'Backup' again will break your heart." The words were almost a snarl and L froze at B's sudden change in demeanor.

"What-?"

"Quiet!" Beyond spat, blood red eyes locked on L's. The dilated pupils were slowly retracting, revealing more of the smaller man's true eye color. Ah, the drug was starting to work. Lawliet's movements were becoming sloppy, his pointed ears lowering against his wild hair. Just a sedative…? No… There was this nagging and frightening dulling sensation, as if he were being submerged underwater. He barely felt Beyond's fingers at his chin and it was hard to move, even when B began to free his limbs.

His hearing had been painfully sharpened, though.

"Confused, Lawli? Maybe even frightened? It doesn't matter." B whispered, tugging the nearly unresponsive form into his arms and standing up. L sluggishly pushed against Beyond's chest, but it was no use.

"You aren't human anymore. You have no rights." L froze, the words shocking him. B had been nearly gentle when he awoke. Why was…? Beyond smirked at the expression on his captive's face, walking steadily down a series of halls. If L had the presence of mind, he would've noticed how large the house was and what direction they were going. But he was entirely focused on what his copy was saying.

"You thought nothing would change, yes? You thought you could continue as you were? How stupid you are." Beyond hissed. L felt something crack inside him. Stupid? No one had ever… No one dared…

"How ignorant and foolish. Surely you've noticed changes? Or are the pussy cat features not enough?" L's eyes widened. How did B know about…? It was only a small amount of milk, just a miniscule change in behavior! Fear welled up in his chest, the words piercing him.

"You are past the point of help, L. You could've done something to stop it, but you were too idiotic and stubborn to act. Now, its too late for you." Beyond voice had dropped to nearly a growl, crimson eyes avidly watching the smaller man's crumbling expression. How easy it was to tear down those walls… Such buttons he could press that were almost in plain view…

"Wammy won't help you. Last night was completely abolished. No audio, no video. All evidence gone. I injected him with a masterpiece concoction. How confused he must be! Not remembering why you are gone! He has no leads! You are alone. You have no one…" B whispered, kicking open the door to his destination. The room was completely bare save for the long chains and shackles affixed to the ceiling, handing in the middle of the room. L hardly noticed, too caught up in trying to build any defense to what his doppelganger was saying.

"No one…but me." Beyond murmured, reaching for a chain and shutting the shackle around L's wrist. Lawliet uttered a sound of denial, but everything was so blurry and surreal. And…what Beyond was saying… Those words were cutting him. B smirked and forced the detective's wrist into another shackle before lowering him to the ground, both arms caught over his head.

"Stop-" L forced out weakly. The wild haired copy chuckled darkly.

"I won't stop." He whispered, chaining the sleuth's ankles as well. Pulling, B slowly lifted L's body from the floor, suspending him. L struggled in the chains, utterly confused. What was happening to him? Never had someone said things like that. Things that hurt him so successfully. Was it the drug? Was his pain a hallucination?

L froze when Beyond blocked his vision with a blindfold and then felt nothing. Listening hard, L's ears twitched as he followed his failed successor's progression to the door. B was…just leaving? He listened again.

Nothing…

B had left him alone.

But why…?

Shifting in the chains, L tried to force his sluggish mind to work. His senses were dulled. If not for the pressure on his wrists, L would feel like he was simply floating. The sensation on his wrists was extremely dull as well. L blinked behind the blindfold, finding it secure and so dark. It was like he was truly blind.

And his hearing was rapidly dulling as well…

NO! He thrashed desperately in the chains, the loud noises they made previously were now barely there. He was losing touch with everything and his mind was too clouded to be properly stimulated. Out of everything Beyond could have done…

This…this was truly torture…

"B! Come back! Take this off!" L demanded, his voice muffled to his own ears.

Nothing.

The only thing he had was the pain Beyond had evoked with his words. L tossed back his head and thrashed.

"Beyond!" He yelled frantically as his hearing vanished completely. Panicked, the detective moved about in the chains if only to feel the rush of air against his bared chest. But even that was so dull that it was nearly not there at all.

_It's like…_

L stopped struggling, feeling a new level of fear. It was strangling.

_I'm disappearing completely…_

Two days later, Beyond woke and he walked calmly to the kitchen, listening carefully as he took out a jar of strawberry jam. The house was absolutely silent. It was a drastic change from yesterday. When the killer had left L to his own devices, the detective had cursed and made demands for a good two hours. Shortly there after, the profanities had stopped and the demands were sounding more like pleas. When B had laid down for the first night, L had been begging.

Now it was quiet… The silence had stretched on for an entire day and night.

Smiling, Beyond checked his pockets for the items he had placed there the night before and he carried the jar of jam with him as he went to check on L. When he entered the room, the first thing he noticed was how limp Lawliet hung in the chains. B stepped up to the chained figure and gently touched the blindfold, finding it absolutely soaked. Beyond withdrew his wet fingers and licked the salty tears from them.

"You look so beautiful when broken, Lawlipop." Beyond murmured to the unresponsive figure. It had taken longer then he had expected, but L was stubborn. B was pleased that it had taken him so long to break down, anything less would've been disappointing. How did one break a willful genius?

Beyond knew every button L had and he had pushed every single one of them. He had hurt L, stripping him brutally of any hope.

And…

He took absolutely everything away. Anything that could stimulate L's mind. Anything that could spurn his senses.

Everything.

Now it was time for Beyond to rebuild his precious L Lawliet exactly the way B wanted him. Reaching behind him, the murderer eased the antidote from his pocket and stuck the needle swiftly into the detective. L didn't even twitch. Why would he? He couldn't feel a thing. The liquid disappeared rapidly and B tossed the empty syringe aside.

After a few minutes, L shifted gingerly in the chains.

**To be continued..**

**Author's Note: Yes, a cliffhanger. I know, I'm back but I have the next chapter finished and I want to hear from you guys. Leave delicious reviews quickly and you shall receive just as quickly. Smutty stuff next, guys! Smut! 3 Oh and CumCupcakes? Love your name. :p**


	6. Chapter 6

**Obsession**

_Pairing- Beyond Birthday x L Lawliet_

_Warnings- Yaoi, Lemon, Bondage Domination Sadism Masochism, Alternate Reality, Kinkiness, Neko L, Size Kink, Toys, and dark themes._

_Summary: L is dealing with something new and very illogical while a certain psychopath has a new game to play. Beyond is back and his obsession has taken a radical turn. Whatever rhyme or reason, Beyond would __**own **__L. Taming him will be so damn fun.. _

_Author's Note- Because I couldn't resist. For Anna, The-LAMBB, and xBeyondBirthdayx._

**Part Six: Training**

L was lost. He was nothing because there was nothing. How long would this darkness last? How long until he lost sight of who he was? He wanted Beyond to kill him. At least then, he would feel alive. It would be merciful compared to this. It stretched on forever and there was no relief in sigh-

What was that…?

L shifted, the sound of metal clinking against metal. He could hear again or had he lost his mind? Fresh tears welled in his eyes, instantly absorbed into the greedy material of the blindfold.

They felt wet…

"No need to cry anymore, Lawli…" A gentle voice breathed. Beyond…? L moved in the chains, shame coursing through him like fire. He had never cried so much in his life and how he felt now… He wanted to die…

"Are you hungry, L?" That voice questioned, the tone so heartbreakingly soft. So different from when he had heard it last. That voice that had tore him apart sounded so reassuring now… L hesitated. Was he imagining this?

"It's been two days since you last had anything." B continued, obviously seeing Lawliet's hesitance. L gathered his voice and winced as it shook.

"H-hate you." He whispered. Beyond made a soft sound.

"Yes, I know that. I told you that you would hate me for this."

Silence lingered between them.

"Are you hungry?" B reiterated. The detective froze and then made a wounded noise.

"Stop this…" He pleaded.

"Stop what, Lawli?" Beyond questioned, watching the shaking sleuth. Those ears were pressed down flat as the small form quivered.

"Stop…stop being nice! You hurt me. You HURT me!" The lithe detective raved, obviously trying to hold onto his anger. B allowed the silence to stretch between them. L trembled and hung his blindfolded head.

"Why don't you kill me?" He whispered brokenly.

"I already said I wouldn't." Beyond Birthday returned calmly.

"I want you to…"

"Are you hungry?" B asked again, cutting off Lawliet's morbid wish. L froze and realized that B had made up his mind. Against all logic, the man who had tried to surpass him now wanted him alive. It was confusing. Beyond should hate him…

"Yes…" L admitted quietly. There was a satisfied sound and something popped as it opened. The strong scent of strawberries was the only warning L had before something grazed his lips. L jerked and gasped.

"So sensitive…" Beyond mused. L had to gather his scattered wits before he hesitantly ran a tongue along his lip. Strawberry jam? But, that was B's favorite. He wouldn't share it with anyone…

"Open your mouth, Lawli," there was a 'slurping' noise as the killer sank his fingers in the gelatin, "and don't bite. Be good and I'll take care of you." The original paused. He wanted to bite down on those fingers, if only to regain some of his pride. But Beyond's last words before L had been thrown in his own personal hell rang true.

He only had Beyond to depend on. No one else. And B was offering to take care of him…

"You are mine, Lawliet. Be good…" Beyond whispered, standing so close that his body heat seeped against his predecessor's bare skin. L shivered at those words and very slowly parted his lips. The killer made a pleased noise in his throat and those fingers returned, pressing past L's lips and curling against his tongue, encouraging the muscle into activity. Cautiously, the lithe man twined his tongue against the slim digits and he closed his lips around them, sucking the sweet from B's skin.

Beyond sighed, gently pistoning his fingers in that warm mouth as he reached behind the sleuth's head, undoing the fabric of the blindfold. L's eyes were reddened from crying and were wary, but still as intelligent as ever. That was good, B hadn't wanted a broken doll. He had merely created a fissure into the elusive detective that would allow him access. The murderer reluctantly withdrew his fingers and repeated the process, covering them with jam and slipping them into L's mouth.

The detective had obviously been in pain from being cut off from sugar and the jam was helping. He was obviously embarrassed to be fed in such a manner, so B figured it was high time that he informed L of his intentions.

"I brought you here to make you mine, Lawli. Since I couldn't defeat you, I decided to have you. And I will have you, in every way. Do you understand?" Beyond asked, withdrawing his saliva slick fingers. Lawliet's eyes widened at the blunt statement, shifting uncomfortably in the chains.

"Have me?" That seemed to be incredibly shallow, especially for Beyond Birthday. It was also hard to fathom why anyone would want him in that manner. Beyond's mouth curled into a wide smile.

"I want all of you. Everything you have to offer. Your mind, your body, even your soul. You are mine, Lawlipop." The crimson eyed killer tilted L's face up, smirking at the displeased frown.

"Lawlipop?" Ah, nicknames made L disgruntled it seemed. He would have to get used to it.

"Kitten?" B tried again and laughed breathily as the detective scowled.

"Shut up, Backup." Beyond's laugh became pitchy, almost frightening to hear.

"Ah, you can still made demands it seems. Good, I didn't want to break you entirely. But…" Beyond leaned close to L, making the other blink and flinch with a healthy new fear, "If you displease me, I will punish you. I will hurt you. I might even repeat this to you if you are too insolent. You don't want that, do you?" L wanted to shake his head frantically, feeling pleas rise in his throat, but he managed to speak as normally as possible.

"No… Not again." B smiled in pleasure and then nodded.

"Let me make some things perfectly clear then. You are mine, L Lawliet. I am allowed to do with you as I wish. You are too small to fight me off physically. There are absolutely no communication devices in this house. No cell phones, no laptops, not even a television. There is a radio, and I altered it so you couldn't possibly configure it to contact anyone. Not even send out an S.O.S." B stated firmly, staring at L with intense eyes.

Lawliet was shocked. Never had he been without technology and Beyond had thought of everything that he could do to try to get in touch with Wammy. This…didn't sound good…

"This house is on a fifty mile plot and there is only one way in. It requires a voice command, retina scan, and handprint to get in and out. The windows are bullet proof Plexiglas and have bars on them. They are not even the type of windows that open. They are also one way, so no one can look in. That's for your protection as much as mine. No one can see you like that, Lawli. They'd take you somewhere that even I would have trouble getting to."

That…that was true. And…he was almost touched. But the fact that he was trapped and at Beyond's mercy put a damper on things. Who would want to be locked in a house with a serial killer?

"Now that I've been over security, let me clarify some rules. You won't like them, but I'm sure that someday in the future they will bring you comfort." B began to eat some of the strawberry jam himself, lapping at the fingers that had previously been in L's mouth.

"Rules…?" L questioned hesitantly. It was odd to suddenly have rules to follow when it had been him that had made all the rules before.

"Yes, rules. And I'm certain you'll break them a dozen times. But that must happen in order for you to learn. If you break them, depending on how important the rule was, I will either humiliate or hurt you. If you are good, I will reward you." Beyond said in an matter of fact tone. L froze. This sounded like…

"You want a pet." He accused in shock. B cocked his head to the side, tilting the jam jar over his mouth to lick at the remnants before grinning.

"A pet, a companion, a friend, a lover. Doesn't matter as long as its you." B murmured. L's dilated eyes widened in shock.

"L-lover?" He stuttered, genuinely surprised. B had said he had wanted his body but L hadn't thought for sex!

"You would prefer fuck buddy?" Beyond questioned, not seeing the reason for the detective's distress.

"No! I mean, not… Beyond, you can't want me like that!" L cried, shifting in the chains. B blinked and dropped the empty jar, advancing on his captive.

"And why not? Do you think you're not desirable? Too good to lower yourself to primal human need? Don't want me? Doesn't matter, because my will is now absolute. Either submit and learn to love me or be punished until your numbers are up. And your numbers are unnaturally high, L." Beyond's crimson eyes were smoldering as he stared at the bound sleuth. L blinked. Numbers…? Before he could ask, B continued.

"Since you are expressing vehemence over what I'm saying, I'm going to start training you now. You are cracked, but not broken. I wanted it that way but you do still need to be house broken. You have a brilliant mind and I'm a demanding teacher, you should catch on quick enough…unless that stubborn pride resurfaces. And you won't like what I'll do if you resist too much, Lawlipop." Beyond threatened. L trembled and forced himself to nod in understanding. B paused, considering the chained sleuth before reaching up and cupping L's face, stroking a thumb over the soft, pale flesh.

"My rules and will are final, Kitten. Do you understand?" Beyond questioned, his voice soft again. L hesitated for a long moment before nodding reluctantly. With what B had told him about the house, there was no escape and no means to contact the only one he trusted. He'd try to be as agreeable as he could manage to make his stay here easier.

"Good… Now, I'm very curious about these new additions and I've been holding back. I'm going to satisfy that curiosity now." The wild haired killer warned before reaching up and smoothing the ebony fur of L's feline ears between his fingers. The appendage twitched under B's touch, making the doppelganger smile. Rubbing the soft ear, B paused when Lawliet uttered a soft noise.

"Ah, so they are expressive as well as sensitive. Very good to know." B's hand ran through L's hair as he drew closer, running his free hand down the neko's spine. The destination was obvious.

"W-wait…" L choked out, stiffening. B paused and pulled back, the embarrassed expression surprising him.

"What? Is your tail different, Lawli?" He questioned with interest. What could bring that expression?

"Yes…it," the sleuth's cheeks reddened slightly, "it's too much." Beyond remained quiet for a moment before a wide smirk of understanding spread across his face. Ruby eyes sparkling with mirth, the murderer wrapped both arms around the chained detective and pulled L flush with his body. The height difference was abolished by the fact that L was suspended and B could feel L through those baggy jeans.

"Ah…so stimulation to your ears turns you on and your tail…" B's two fingers caressed the base of that long black appendage. L made a noise and jerked. Right into Beyond's hips. Nice…

"Your tail makes you hard…" B breathed into Lawliet's human ear, wrapping his hand around the excited and lashing appendage; stroking. The neko wriggled and fought, only serving to heighten Beyond's satisfaction. Not to mention L was wriggling against his hips… He needed to stop before things got out of hand. L was the one meant to lose control. B had to maintain it, at least for now…

Chuckling, the killer released the flushed sleuth and smiled.

"Yes…very good to know. At least, now that you're a little hot and bothered this first exercise shouldn't be entirely disagreeable." B murmured, reaching into his pocket. But what he pulled out wasn't a syringe like L had feared. It was shaped like a cylinder and about six inches long. Four Velcro straps traveled up its length. Lawliet blinked in shock when what it was dawned on him.

"A…sex toy?" He questioned hesitantly. Beyond smiled and nodded.

"Yes, a toy. More specifically, a vibrator. This is just one of many and I altered it so your first experience with me will be entirely pleasurable. You are definitely a virgin, so sticking something inside would be intimidating. That can come later." B explained, replacing the toy in his pocket with a pair of cuffs. L tensed.

"You will be cuffed or restrained at all times until your training is done and I give you my trust. That is a basic rule." B murmured reaching up to undo the shackles to swiftly replace them with the handcuffs. Beyond had to support the detective, lowering him to the floor. There had been an initial jerk of reluctance, but other than that L was obeying so far. B kept the shackles on the sleuth's ankles for the time being.

"Another basic rule is that you are to be nude at all times unless I instruct otherwise." Beyond reached for the button of Lawliet's pants but was blocked by cuffed hands lowering to cover the crouch of the blue jeans. B raised stern ruby eyes to his kitten's face to find him blushing.

"L, you don't want to start out on a bad note, do you? This is a rule. One of the easy ones. You have to follow it." Beyond insisted, eventually able to bat the hands away when Lawliet faltered. L raised his handcuffed hands over his head, looking severely uncomfortable and reluctant, tail twitching in irritation. B chuckled and returned his attention to the article of clothing. He deftly popped the button and lowered the zip, pleased when L's half hard shaft rose from the loosened confines. Beyond pulled the fabric down to the slim calves. He'd remove them later when he took the ankle shackles off.

Leaning back in a crouch identical to L's, Beyond took his time observing the nearly nude body. Lawliet's body was covered by a taut expanse of beautifully pale skin. There was slight muscle definition in his abdomen and legs from capoeira. Those legs were hairless. So was the chest, B noted. Moving his attention from the chest to the nipples, the killer had to admit they were a rather pretty dusky color and very defined. They would be simply lovely when peaked underneath Beyond's ministrations…

"B…" L called softly, a hint of annoyance in his voice. Obviously Lawliet was bothered by the staring, but B wasn't done yet. Finally dropping his attention to L's groin, Beyond grinned, calculating Lawliet's size since he wasn't fully erect yet. L would be good inch shorter than he was and a few centimeters thinner in circumference. It was a good boast to any man's ego to be larger than the World's Greatest Detective. It was slightly reddened from arousal, but was very much like the rest of L's skin. He dropped his gaze lower, disappointed that he couldn't view those tightening balls since the detective's legs weren't spread. He was even more disappointed that he couldn't see the neko's entrance, nor where his tail and rear connected.

That could come later. All in all, Beyond Birthday was more than pleased with what he saw. L Lawliet was simply exquisite. He was a dark beauty that could only be fully appreciated by a select few. ….Not that anyone else would get the opportunity and live through it.

"Backup, stop staring." L said, clearly embarrassed and a little flustered. Beyond chuckled and moved, revealing tented pants; his cock straining against the denim. L fell silent, shocked. B tilted his head with a pleased smile.

"That's right. You did this to me. I am quite pleased with your appearance, L. It is just as lovely and beautiful as your mind." Beyond reached in both pant's pockets and drew out the vibrator along with a small remote. Lawliet tensed as Beyond leaned over him, eyes wide.

"Shhh, don't be afraid, kitten. I can have a lot of restraint when I want to. This will feel extremely good, I assure you." B murmured, glowing crimson eyes locked on Lawliet's face.

"But-"

"No 'buts', Lawlipop. This is just a taste of what's to come and if your good for me, it can be like this all the time. I don't want to hurt you." Beyond murmured, "now, relax for me. I'm going to touch you." B lowered his fingers to L's softening cock and brushed the tip with his fingers. L grew silent and breathed out slowly as B withdrew the digits, a line of pre cum creating a string from L's head and his fingers before breaking away. Beyond hummed before grasping the growing shaft.

"AH!" L cried out, arching his back in surprise. B stroked the writhing detective, a slow smirk creeping along his face. How lovely…and so sensitive. Pumping the throbbing organ, Beyond grabbed the vibrator at his side before withdrawing his other hand to pop open the straps. L gasped and fidgeted as B positioned the toy along the base of his penis, strapping it firmly in place. Backing away from L with some difficulty, the wild haired killer pushed the button on the remote.

The reaction was instantaneous. Beyond moaned in response to the wild cry that tore its way from the detective's throat. That silky tail thrashed from side to side as L arched, the vibrator buzzing pleasantly along that painfully hard erection.

"Do you feel good, Lawlipop?" B breathed, using all of his willpower so he wouldn't tear open his pants and pump his cock in time with Lawliet's cries. Such a beautiful voice, Beyond loved it.

"Ah…unh!" L couldn't speak so he managed to nod almost wildly. He did feel good. So, so good. Beyond licked his lips, grinning at the delicious vision L Lawliet created.

"You can't hold out for much longer, can you? You want to cum, kitten?" B listened to the sleuth moan wordlessly. Not good enough.

"Tell me and I'll let you have release, Lawliet. Say it." The murderer growled. Minutes passed before L managed a breathy, 'yes' and then a strained 'please' when B didn't appear satisfied. The killer sighed, as if he were disappointed, though he was anything but.

"That is good enough, for now." Pressing the button a second and then third time almost brutally, Beyond raised the frequency of pulses to a painful level. Watching with greedy red eyes, the doppelganger didn't have to wait long before L's thighs tensed and he tossed his head back with a husky cry. Threads of sticky cum burst from the jerking tip, landing on the detective's stomach and chest. L became limp and B hastily switched the toy off, crawling over to his captive.

L was panting heavily with a contented expression on his face. The killer paused before touching the neko's face, discovering that he was unconscious. Beyond laughed.

"Fuck, L. You amaze me." B whispered before smiling fondly and delicately entrapping the toy before leaving the room. He would clean L up later and introduce him to his new home. But for now…

Beyond had to take care of his own problem in private.

**To be continued..**

**Author's Note: Well? Did you love it? I hope so! 3 I'm also taking suggestions on future chapters. Everyone has one or two kinky things they adore and I'd love to include them. So, whatever you want, put it into a review. ^^ I'm a very free mind, so anything might show up. D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Obsession**

_Pairing- Beyond Birthday x L Lawliet_

_Warnings- Yaoi, Lemon, Bondage Domination Sadism Masochism, Alternate Reality, Kinkiness, Neko L, Size Kink, Toys, and dark themes._

_Summary: L is dealing with something new and very illogical while a certain psychopath has a new game to play. Beyond is back and his obsession has taken a radical turn. Whatever rhyme or reason, Beyond would __**own **__L. Taming him will be so damn fun.. _

_Author's Note- Because I couldn't resist. For Anna, The-LAMBB, and xBeyondBirthdayx._

**Part Seven: Home**

**(Author: Just a fair warning, there will be an enema performed in the next chapter. I will keep it as tasteful as possible. Don't know what that is? I suggest you hurry over to wikipedia before continuing… Also, my reader 'Law' has suggested a kink and that will be fulfilled in this chapter. Hope you like it, dear.)**

The sound of birds singing signaled L Lawliet's return to consciousness. He felt…relaxed, almost content. He couldn't remember ever experiencing such a feeling. His dilated eyes peeked open, discovering that he had been moved to what appeared to be the living room. The cuffs at the detective's wrists clinked as he pushed himself up into a sitting position, discovering that he was still very much nude. The wild haired sleuth hadn't doubted that B was serious about that rule…it was just odd. Trailing his fingers over the leather of the couch, Lawliet hesitantly stood to search for Beyond.

He didn't have to go far, nearly bumping into his doppelganger on his way to the kitchen. Beyond chuckled, running appraising eyes over the flustered man.

"Thinking of escaping, already?" B questioned, his lip curling into a smirk. L frowned. He…hadn't been thinking of escape. That was… L didn't know what to think about it. He definitely didn't want to face the fact that he had already resigned himself to being trapped here with B.

"I was looking for you." Lawliet finally answered, his voice quiet. Beyond hummed, taking his kitten by the arm.

"And the kitchen, obviously. I have cake. Are you hungry?" The detective's ears shot up at the word 'cake.' Beyond burst out laughing, causing L to frown.

"What?" He asked irritably.

"Oh, Hahaha. Your ears…henh, henh… So cute." B muttered to himself in pleasure. L's expression darkened. He was not, by any means of the word, 'cute'. Spotting Lawliet's dark expression, B laughed harder as he led the other to the kitchen. On the table, as promised, was a vanilla cake topped with strawberries. A slice had already been cut for L.

How was he supposed to eat while restrained? His thoughts were quickly answered as Beyond grabbed a fork and cut off some cake from the slice. He froze as it was offered to him.

"I can feed myself, B." He insisted. Beyond tilted his head, crimson eyes glowing as he regarded the neko.

"Not handcuffed and those aren't coming off until I trust you." The murderer argued, lifting the fork closer to L's lips. He automatically opened his mouth and allowed Beyond to push the confection into his mouth. No one, especially him, could deny cake in any form.

"Good kitten." B said with a smile. L frowned and swallowed the cake.

"Are you going to call me that often?" He complained. Beyond's smile turned into a devious smirk.

"I don't recall you minding when writhing helplessly on the floor, Lawlipop." He whispered huskily, smirk widening when the detective's face colored. That decided, Beyond offered the man more cake. It was gone in less then a minute and L's eyes returned to the cake expectantly. B shook his head and chuckled.

"I know you're still hungry, but it will have to wait. We still have other things to do today." The detective watched with lowered ears as the rest of the cake was returned to the refrigerator, wondering what his copy was talking about. Spotting the expectant look on the smaller man's face, the killer smirked.

"You haven't seen the rest of the house, yet. And I have a gift for you, Lawli. Come on." B stated before walking out of the kitchen, the sleuth hesitating before trailing after the taller man. Gift? L couldn't recall ever receiving one and he had to admit that he was curious. They passed the empty room with the chains and entered the door next to it, which turned out to be the master bedroom. Though there was a bed and a dresser, the other thing in the room gave Lawliet pause.

It was a large cage made out of black metal. Staring at it, L estimated that it would've been uncomfortable at his former height, even hunched over. But now, even standing up straight would leave a few inches of headspace. When did Beyond purchase this? There was soft laughter and L jerked his attention to his captor, who appeared amused.

"If the cage bothers you, then you are in for a shock, Lawliet." B said with a wide smirk, cocking his head, "if you haven't already guessed… You will sleep there at night until you gain the privilege of sleeping in the bed with me. You will also be put in the cage if I have to go out and possibly as punishment."

That…made sense. It was like a holding cell.

"These rules are still the basics, L. Now, for your gift…" Beyond opened the top dresser drawer and took out a small box. It looked like the type of box jewelry would be placed in, L surmised, but surely it wasn't. B paused and stared at the detective hard before lifting the lid to show the sleuth it's contents.

Lawliet blinked in shock and took a step back.

"I'm not wearing that." He declared stubbornly. B tilted his head, crimson eyes curious.

"Oh? But I got it especially for you, so you have to." The wild haired murderer insisted, taking the object between thumb and forefinger, lifting it from the tissue paper. The musical tinkling of the white bell dangling from the black leather strap irritated the detective further.

"No, I don't have to and I won't." L argued. The thing Beyond had gotten for him…it was a collar! And not only was it just a collar, it had a BELL on it. B kept his tone level, but there was something dangerous creeping into those blood-red eyes.

"Do you not like it?" He questioned with an air of innocence that was almost more annoying than the bell, which B shook purposely to punctuate his words. L's eyes narrowed at the thing.

"No, I don't. Collars are for animals." He answered with distaste. The neko was so focused on the collar that he missed the brief look of disappointment that passed over the doppelganger's face. When he returned his attention to Beyond, Lawliet froze.

Those glowing ruby eyes were narrowed into dangerous slits of anger.

"You want nothing to do with my gift. How ungrateful of you, L." The other spat, clearly pissed. L hesitated, noticing that Beyond had dropped all nicknames and was calling him by his title. He found himself missing the infuriating nicknames, especially if they meant that he was in B's good graces.

"B, I didn't mean-"

"It doesn't matter, you will learn to like it." Beyond hissed before standing up and closing the distance between them, the collar abandoned on the dresser. L was able to back up a few steps before B seized the handcuffs at his wrists and pulled him back towards the bed. The taller man sat down and yanked, overbalancing the sleuth so that he landed astride his lap.

_Smack!_

Mind becoming utterly blank with shock, L tried to reason that this was something other than what it seemed to be.

_Smack!_

Scratch that, this was exactly was he thought it was!

_Smack! Smack!_

"Beyond!" L cried indignantly and was shocked when B placed a hand over the smarting flesh of his buttocks, stroking it lightly.

"I bet this is the first time you've ever been spanked like a naughty and disobedient child, isn't it? Wammy would never strike you like this and I know both of us didn't have parents to do so." B murmured, his tone not as angry anymore.

"Of course not. Beyond, stop th-"

_Smack!_

"Ngh!" Lawliet winced and wiggled against Beyond's lap, trying to get away. But all that earned him was another slap against the other cheek of his ass.

"Why am I angry with you, L?" B demanded heatedly, the spite back in his voice. L's tail curled around his bottom, but B moved it with his other hand, pinning it against the smooth skin of his back.

"B!"

_Slap! Smack! Smack! _Harder this time. Tears pricked at L's eyes. Never had he felt so humiliated in his life. It wasn't that it particularly hurt, but…

"Answer the question." The murderer ordered, voice low. L paused, but hastened his answer when Beyond's hand came down hard.

"Because I didn't like the collar!" He answered in a rush. B made a humming noise, crimson eyes moving over the lovely globes of the small sleuth's bottom. They had taken on such a beautiful flushed color…

"And?"

L hesitated.

_Slap!_

"AH!" It was starting to hurt a bit, since B was making sure to strike him in the exact same place.

"This is an easy one, L. And?" The spiky haired copy prompted.

"And I'm not supposed to argue with you." The sleuth continued shakily.

"Annnnnnd?" There was a smirk to that voice now. L frowned. There was more?

_Smack! Smack! _A small whimper escaped as B continued the steady abuse as L grasped for the answer. He was distracted though because…

_I…I'm getting…_

L gasped, his soft ears lowering to his hair as he felt his penis twitch with interest. Confused and partially wanting to discover if this was a fluke, the detective answered truthfully.

"I can't remember." He murmured helplessly.

_Slap! _That strike wasn't as hard as before, but still reprimanding.

"You don't know? Well, I'll enlighten you then, Lawli." The return to nicknames comforted L, though the sleuth was becoming increasingly flustered as his shaft filled with blood, his arousal spiking as B ran fingers over the stinging flesh.

"You broke the very first rule I set. My word is now absolute, kitten. If I want you to do something, then you will damn well do it. Whether you like it or not. And the collar is a gift but now, it is also a requirement. You shall wear it at all times and if you take it off yourself, I will definitely make you experience sensory deprivation once more. Do you understand?" B stated sternly. No, not that. Not again.

"I understand." He answered, ears dropping lower. However, when B made to move him, they shot back up.

"Wait!" He gasped, the fingers of his entrapped hands grasping the blankets of the bed desperately. The killer blinked in surprise, staring down at the neko across his lap.

"Wait? What for?" He questioned curiously. Did L want to stay in his lap? Why?

"I…" Beyond noticed those ears drop again and he cocked his head, glimpsing Lawliet's face. Crimson eyes widening, B moved his hand along the detective's back before dipping it underneath. As soon as his fingers brushed against the moist head of the detective's erection, the murderer growled and lifted the small neko, pulling him back further onto the bed and flipping him.

"Fuck." Beyond breathed, smoldering gaze moving over the obvious sign of L's pleasure before flickering to that embarrassed and wanton expression. A slow smirk crept onto his face.

"That was supposed to be punishment, Lawlipop. You weren't supposed to like it so much." He teased, chuckling when Lawliet closed his eyes, mortified. B eased out of the bed and walked over to the dresser, plucking up the expensive leather collar. The detective opened his eyes again at the chime of the white bell.

"Collars are for animals, Lawli. I know you aren't an animal, at least not fully. But that's not the only thing they are for." B crawled onto the bed, holding the collar as he stared at his aroused pet. L shifted uncomfortably in his restraints as Beyond leaned over him to fasten the leather around his neck, the bell singing merrily.

"Collars mean ownership. This is only the first mark I'm giving you. There will be more later. Even if the world can't see you, I want them to know you are mine." The wild haired killer murmured, flicking the bell lightly, "it looks so good on you."

Against all logic, Lawliet felt warmth blossom in his chest at the praise. What was this? Stockholm Syndrome? Most likely, but…it felt nice.

"You will wear this always, got it Lawli?" Beyond asked with a firm gaze. L nodded and blushed as those crimson eyes softened and moved along his body.

"Someone is a masochist." The killer accused lightly with a smile.

"I didn't mean to." L whispered, blushing. The humiliation was almost crushing.

"Shhh," B put a finger to his mouth in a hushing motion and leaned forward, brushing his lips against the detective's ear as if he was about to share a secret, "that's perfect because I'm a sadist."

L blushed and then shivered when that hot tongue snaked out and coiled around his human ear, nipping gently.

"Ah…"

"One last time," B whispered, "once more it will only be about you. After that…" There was a sigh and the murderer sucked briefly on the sensitive flesh, wringing a moan from the smaller man.

"After this…" Beyond leaned back, his crimson eyes aflame with lust, "I can't keep control with you. One more time, just once more. For you."

"Beyond…" L murmured, dilated eyes wide. B's eyes darkened and he hissed through his teeth, smirking to maintain his tenuous sanity.

"Keep your legs like that, Lawli. I might snap otherwise." The murderer sighed before straddling them, just in case. To see that ass reddened from his own hand was more than enough. However, if he glimpsed that puckered entrance… The front of Beyond's jeans was darkening from moisture.

"I bet you taste sweet, Lawlipop." B purred, leaning down to ghost hot breath over Lawliet's twitching shaft. L had seconds to comprehend what that meant before the killer opened his mouth and engulfed the pulsing organ down to the hilt.

"Nghaaaaa!" L wanted to arch, spread his legs, touch Beyond, yank his head down, anything! But his hands were cuffed and the murderer was effectively pinning his legs down. Helpless, L opened eyes he hadn't realized he had closed to look. Crimson eyes were staring hard right back at him, that mouth stretched around the girth of the detective's erection. Slowly, letting L see everything, Beyond let inch by inch slide back out before swallowing him back down again.

L couldn't hold back his cry of raw pleasure, soft whimpers escaping his throat as he watched himself disappear again and again into that hot mouth, the pace becoming frenzied and bringing him off way too fast.

"Beyond, oh…oh, god. _Please._" He whispered, the bell tinkling softly in time with the killer's movements. There was a moan from his copy, the vibrations driving L wild before B actually swallowed, the very tip of the sleuth's erection jerking down the other's throat.

L screamed and came hard, spurting hot fluids into his other half's mouth. Vision whiting out, he tried desperately to keep his eyes open, but failed. At least he didn't seem to be losing consciousness like the night before.

"You are sweet." B whispered raggedly after he swallowed, a wildness strangling his voice. He got up, running a shaky hand through L's spiky hair before fondling an ear.

"Take a nap, Lawli. I'll let you have the bed just this once." L hummed and opened his eyes a few moments later, discovering that his captor had vanished.

_I…I do that to him. He __**wants **__me…_

In the next room, Beyond was supporting himself against the wall with one arm as he frantically unzipped himself, fisting his engorged cock and pumping as he moaned wildly. Oh hell, he couldn't do that again. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't. L was just…

"Fuck!" Beyond cursed, releasing hard and coating the blank wall before him. Staring hard at it as he panted, B growled and pulled his cum slicked fist back and put it through the wall.

**Author's Note: This story has been discontinued as of 3/19/2013**


End file.
